Klaine One-Shot Series
by felix-felicis33
Summary: A compilation of all of my prompt fills for the Klaine Bingo Challenge. A collection of mostly fluffy one-shots featuring Kurt and Blaine.
1. Horrible Camping Trip

**Summary: **Blaine thinks the best way to spend a long weekend away with his fiancé is a camping trip. Unfortunately, everything just seems to go wrong.

For the prompt: Horrible Camping Trip.

* * *

"Blaine, it's raining."

Blaine barely heard his fiancé; he was too busy trying to secure the flaps of canvas that served as the door to their tent. He poked at a spot near the floor where the tent door zipped up, frantically trying to stop the rainwater from seeping in through the small gap.

"Blaine, it's raining and it's humid and we're beside a lake – do you know what that means?"

The small gap that had been letting in rainwater now closed up, Blaine got to his feet, giving a small, satisfied nod at his handiwork. Then he noticed the puddle of water. He spun on the spot, searching wildly for something to mop it up with.

"Blaine!"

Blaine frowned over at where their bags were stacked next to the tangle of blankets and the sleeping bag lying on the air mattress in the middle of the small tent. He couldn't remember whether they had packed any paper towels or not. He supposed there were always the towels, but Kurt would kill him if he used those…

"Blaine!"

Blinking in surprise, Blaine turned to face his grumpy fiancé, thoughts of using one of his old t-shirts to dry up the water dying in his head.

"Sorry, honey," he said, smiling softly at Kurt. "There was just a small problem with the door." He gestured behind him at the canvas door that was flapping in the wind.

Kurt gazed at him for a long moment; at his hopeful smile and eyes with a hint of worry flickering behind the bright hazel irises. He sighed, hating what he was about to say.

"Maybe we should just go home," he suggested in a low voice.

The rain drummed on the roof of the tent, the wind whistled through the tiny gaps in the canvas Blaine hadn't managed to seal up, and a distant rumble of thunder rolled slowly over their heads. Blaine's face fell.

"I- I know this trip hasn't gone exactly as we'd hoped…"

Smiling sadly, Kurt closed the distance between himself and his fiancé, taking his hands in his own. "It's been a disaster from the moment we set off," he said. "We had to go back for the map, I took that wrong turn and we ended up driving for three hours in the wrong direction-"

"I scratched the car door," Blaine supplied dully.

"-we couldn't figure out how to put the tent up and got sunburn trying to erect it, dinner got burnt, and now this." Kurt gestured up towards the roof of the tent where rain was still hammering down. He rubbed at Blaine's hands. "Maybe we should just cut our losses and go home. We could always try and get a last minute hotel deal somewhere; then we're still spending some time away together."

Shoulders slumped and eyes downcast, Blaine ran his thumb over the tops of Kurt's knuckles. "This trip was supposed to be perfect. It was supposed to be us being away from everything but each other; getting some true alone time away from work and studying and the city…"

"I know, honey, but a hotel with a nice spa should be just as good," Kurt said brightly, wanting desperately to wipe the crestfallen look off Blaine's face.

Blaine lifted his head and met Kurt's eyes, sighing in defeat. "Okay," he conceded. "But can we just- Can we stay one more night?"

Kurt chewed indecisively on the inside of his bottom lip as another, louder, rumble of thunder crackled through the air and, behind Blaine, water crept once more into the tent through another hole by the door. His burnt skin was tight and stinging, the air was sticky and heavy, and mosquitos would soon be buzzing in through the gaps in their poorly constructed tent, but Kurt couldn't say no to Blaine's big, pleading eyes.

"Okay." Blaine grinned and bounced forward onto the balls of his feet to press a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "One more night."

The night was disgustingly hot and sticky. The torrential rain had cleared, leaving a thick layer of heavy clouds behind that trapped the hot, moist air beneath them. The lack of breeze and sunlight meant the ground was soaking wet and their planned campfire dinner was out of the question. Instead, they sat on their mattress and ate sandwiches and the marshmallows they had intended to toast. Hiding his own disappointment, Kurt did his best to keep Blaine's mood up, hating to see his fiancé so upset over a ruined trip, but in spite of his best efforts, Blaine grew quieter and more withdrawn as they evening wore on. Not even a marshmallow fight managed to lift his spirits for long.

When they went to bed, covers thrown on the floor as they both sweated through the thin pyjama pants they were wearing, Kurt rolled over and kissed at the spot below Blaine's ear.

"Hey," he whispered.

Blaine turned his head to look at him, his mouth still tilted downwards at the corners and forehead slightly creased with his frustration.

"I know this camping trip was your idea, but none of this is your fault," Kurt began, holding Blaine's gaze so his fiancé couldn't look away and carry on beating himself up. "You can't control the weather or help the fact that your watch accidentally scratched the car and I misread some road signs. Luck just hasn't been on our side this trip."

Blaine sighed heavily and reached over to brush a sweaty lock of Kurt's hair back off his forehead. "I know. It's just – we've been looking forward to this for weeks and I had this vision of what it would be like…" He lowered his hand to rest it on Kurt's waist. "I wanted this trip to be one we still remember when we are old and grey."

"And fabulous," Kurt added.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at that. "And fabulous," he agreed.

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine's nose. "We'll go on another camping trip, and next time we'll plan it better: look at the route we need to go, check the weather before we leave, and learn how to cook on a campfire without charring everything."

Blaine's smile widened. "Sounds good."

Delighted that Blaine had brightened up and stopped feeling guilty, Kurt wriggled closer to him, smiling as their lips brushed together…

Blaine's hand slapped down on the pillow, making Kurt jump away from him. He bit back a groan of dread when he realised what Blaine had hit.

"That was a mosquito, wasn't it?"

Wiping his hand off on the floor of the tent, Blaine nodded.

Flopping back on the mattress, Kurt reached for one of the thinner blankets to cover them with. "We're leaving first thing in the morning." 

* * *

**A/N: **This is going to be a compilation of all the drabbles I write for the Klaine Bingo challenge over on Tumblr. I think they will all be stand-alone one-shots, but we'll see how things go. I'll update with a new prompt fill as soon as I have written it.

All drabbles are un-beta'd, so I apologise for any mistakes that have slipped through.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Audition

**Summary:** After the guitarist for Kurt's band leaves to "find himself", he is forced to hold open auditions to replace him. Blaine Anderson shows up.

For the prompt: Band!fic.

* * *

"I hate this," Kurt muttered, eyes trained on the guitarist fumbling his way through a Green Day song. "Why did Tom have to go all hippie on us now?"

His band's drummer, Nathan, rolled his eyes around to look at him. "He went on a trip to find himself. You can't blame the guy for that."

They both winced when the blond teenager in front of them hit a bum note, his guitar screeching through the amp. The teenager's cheeks flushed bright, hot red.

"I'll blame him if I lose my hearing or sanity," Kurt grumbled under his breath. He suffered through another bridge of the song until he could stand it no longer. He stood up, waving his hands to get the attention of the teenager. The guitar cut off with a sharp squeal.

"Thank you for coming," Kurt said, biting back the words he really wanted to say. "We'll let you know."

The teenager nodded and shuffled out of the band's practice space, his shoulders slumped and head ducked in embarrassment. He already knew his audition had gone badly – a good thing for Kurt, making it easier for him to send a rejection email.

Kurt dropped back down on the old couch that rested against the back wall of the soundproof room they rented as the rehearsal space for the band he sang in. He'd started the band three years ago with his friends Nathan and Dani along with their now ex-guitarist, Tom, whom Dani had met at a gig and thought was perfect for the band. And he was – until he left them for a round-the-world trip with a backpack and acoustic guitar.

Frustratingly, Tom had left at a time when the band was rapidly rising in popularity, with local clubs and venues clamoring over each other to book them for gigs and talks of a small tour and recording an album in the pipeline. Now they were forced to do something Kurt absolutely hated: open auditions.

Sighing, Kurt reached for his phone where it lay on the scuffed coffee table, pressing a button to light up the screen so he could check the time. "How many more of them are there left?"

Dani, who had been immersed in something on her phone, glanced at the list in front of her. "Three," she replied.

"If they all suck I vote we just get that guy from Ed's old band," Nathan said. Dani nodded in agreement, her attention back on her phone again.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Anthony? Isn't he a controlling dick? Isn't he the reason Ed's band no longer exists?" He shook his head. "No way, I'd rather keep doing these auditions."

Dani shrugged. "It's an option."

As Nathan called the next auditioning guitarist into the room, Kurt shook his head. There was no way he was going to resort to having someone like Anthony in the band. How could they keep the band together and continue to make music, to do something they all loved, if they didn't all get along? If someone they disliked and who clashed with their beliefs was their guitarist, how could they perform with the same energy and enthusiasm that people loved about them? No, Kurt wasn't going to let the band he'd dreamed about be ruined by someone like Anthony, no matter how desperate they were for a guitarist.

At the sound of footsteps entering the room, Kurt looked up to see who the next person auditioning was, feeling none of the hope or anticipation he'd felt when they'd begun auditions over three hours ago. He was ready to be disappointed again. His eyes lit upon ruffled dark curls, stubble covering a refined jawline, and nicely muscled arms. When the guy lifted his head from plugging his guitar into the amp, eyes the color of whiskey met his own. The guy smiled, crinkling the skin around those eyes.

Kurt found himself really hoping he wasn't about to be disappointed.

"Hi," the guy said, his left hand coming up to curl loosely around the neck of his guitar. "I'm Blaine Anderson, and I thought I'd play one of your own songs today – if you don't mind."

Nathan tilted his head to one side, eyeing Blaine curiously. "You learned the chords?"

Nodding, Blaine plucked a pick out from where it was tucked beneath one of the strings of his guitar. "By ear." He slid his hand down the neck of the guitar. "Sorry if I've made a mistake somewhere," he added.

Kurt was too preoccupied gaping at Blaine's appearance to speak, but Dani asked the question that was half-heartedly trying to reach the forefront of his mind.

"Which song?"

"City of Color," Blaine replied.

And then he began to play.

Kurt leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, perching on the edge of the couch as he stared at Blaine, relief and delight flooding through him in doses so strong that he felt almost giddy. Blaine was good – _really_ good. He was everything they had been looking for in a guitarist, and more. Not only could he play well, but he had a good ear for music, making writing a possible talent of his, and he also played with decent flair, making him interesting to watch. His beauty was an added bonus.

Nathan and Dani were just as transfixed as he was, staring, captivated, at Blaine. Nathan was nodding his head approvingly, while Dani was smiling, her phone finally lying forgotten on the table. When the song ended all three of them applauded, making Blaine blush and duck his head shyly.

"You were brilliant," Dani gushed. "You're perfect."

Nathan nodded his agreement. "You've got the job if you want it."

Blaine smiled, the blush still lingering on his cheeks, but he looked pleased. "Thank you," he said graciously. His gaze shifted to Kurt, silently asking for his verdict.

Kurt could only nod and smile, feeling his own face heat up under Blaine's gaze. "You're in."

Blaine beamed, his smile lighting up his whole face. "Thank you – thank you so much. I can't wait to play with you guys."

Dani got to her feet. "I'll just let the last two know we've found our guy."

Nathan stood up, too, walking over to Blaine and shaking his hand, greeting him formally. Kurt hung back as the pair of them talked experience, availability, and writing. It turned out Blaine _did_ write music and had been messing around writing songs for a number of years now. He really did seem to be perfect for the band: a good musician, could contribute to the writing, nice, humble, and enjoyable to be around. The only problem Kurt could see was that he was attracted to him and was very rapidly developing a crush. He had no idea if Blaine was interested, or even gay, but he knew romantic relationships between band members could cause problems, though it could also make great music, as was the case with No Doubt.

Just as he was musing this, Blaine looked over and caught his eye, smiling softly while a blush bloomed across his cheeks. He swallowed and looked away when Kurt smiled back, his voice stammering as he replied to something Nathan had said.

Maybe Blaine _was_ gay and interested.

They made it through several band rehearsals, multiple meetings, and three of what Dani had fondly named "family brunches" before the mounting tension between Kurt and Blaine became too much.

They had just finished up a rehearsal for a show they were playing in two days' time. Nathan had left a little early to go check over something at the venue, while Dani had hurried off to work as soon as they were finished, leaving Kurt and Blaine to tidy everything away.

They didn't speak much at first, both of them moving silently around the practice room, picking up water bottles and food packets from lunch and tidying away the amps and other equipment. When Kurt was sweeping together the various papers littering the coffee table, Blaine spoke.

"Kurt?" he said inquiringly, crossing the room until he was standing by the table.

Kurt hummed to show he was listening, before straightening up and turning to face the guitarist.

Blaine was blushing, his fingers nervously picking at the beaded bracelet he worn on his right wrist. His eyes were lowered, his long eyelashes like strokes of dark ink against his cheek. Sweat glistened on his temples and the hollows of his neck and collarbone, making curls cling to his forehead. A rush of heat swirled in Kurt's belly at the sight of him as his pulse picked up to racing speed. He wanted to kiss Blaine, but at the same time he was scared of how it might affect the band. He didn't want them to lose what they had because he couldn't keep his hormones in check.

"I- um," Blaine peeked up at him through his lashes, before his gaze skittered away again like that of a timid animal. "I don't want to do or say anything that might harm the band, but I- I've never really been one to hide or ignore how I feel about someone, not when I feel this-" he gestured with his hand to the space between the two of them, "-between us."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat, his breath catching in his throat. "How _do _you feel?" he whispered.

"Like I've never felt around any other person before," Blaine replied, finally meeting Kurt's eyes.

Exhaling shakily, Kurt took a step closer to him. "Oh," he said lamely.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" Blaine asked hopefully. "I- I really want to-" He let out a huff of frustration, running a hand through his hair. "I don't want to end up regretting not taking a chance on something that could be pretty special, and I think you and I could be special, Kurt."

"I think so, too," Kurt agreed softly. "There's the issue of the band if things don't work out, but-"

"But I will graciously leave if it all goes to shit," Blaine finished. He smiled wryly. "Why are we talking about the end before we've even begun?"

Stepping closer to Blaine, close enough to feel his warm breath on his cheek, Kurt smirked at him. "I don't know, but it's about to begin now – you're taking me on a dinner date." 


	3. Coffee and Cigarettes

**Summary: **Soulmates may be rare, but Kurt has a mark and feels inexplicably drawn to the boy at the coffee shop with the cigarette and piercings.

For the prompt: First Kiss, and the prompt by Sofia Michelle: badboy! Blaine / Soulmate! Klaine.

* * *

Kurt saw him every day. He always sat at the same little table under the awning over the coffee shop, the boy with the coffee and cigarettes. Kurt had discovered the coffee shop a few days after moving to New York and had seen the boy for the first time then, sitting at that table, cigarette in hand and coffee in front of him, watching the world go by. Kurt had returned to the coffee shop every day since and, like clockwork, the boy was always at that same table.

Kurt didn't know why he was so drawn to him, why he so covertly watched him with fascination while he drank his coffee. Maybe it was the look in his golden eyes as he watched the city thrum around him, or the way the smoke curled from his mouth to hang in the air before him. It could be the silver ring that glinted in his nose, or the swirling tattoo on his collarbone that peeked out from the neck of his shirt. Maybe it was something more than that.

Soulmates were a wishful fantasy for most people. Finding the one person you were destined to be with and with whom you would form the most beautiful, sacred bond with. The bond and love between soulmates was written into books dating back hundreds of years, but they were still incredibly rare. In spite of this, nearly all soulmates managed to find each other, somewhere, somehow.

There were occasionally cases of people lying of being soulmates. It wasn't easy to catch out these liars. Soulmates were naturally drawn to each other and easily formed strong bonds of both love and friendship. Without being one of a paired soulmate, it was difficult to tell who the true soulmates were and who the pretenders were. The only sign to truly tell them apart were the soulmate marks.

A mark was present on each person in a pair of soulmates. They were identical in both placement and appearance, found on any part of the body in varying shapes and sizes. They looked like birthmarks, which caused a big problem: many people had birthmarks. Kurt had one himself: an irregularly shaped mark no bigger than his thumbnail on his right hip; it looked almost like a splatter of ink the colour of strawberry juice. The mark stood out starkly against his pale skin and he hated the imperfection at first, until his dad reminded him that it could mean he had a soulmate. Now the mark caught his eye whenever he looked at his naked reflection in the bathroom mirror. He wondered if someone, somewhere had an identical mark to his own tattooed on their hip. The disheartening thing was that it could just as easily be a birthmark. But still Kurt found himself wondering about soulmates as he watched the dark-haired boy drink his coffee and smoke his cigarette.

Usually Kurt thought smoking to be a disgusting habit, with its associated horrible smell and health risks, but for some reason, with this boy, he found the sight of smoke swirling from his mouth to be attractive. The piercings the boy had in his ears and nose, the rings and necklaces he wore, the ratty biker boots, the tattoo – all were a source of fascination to him, causing heat to pool in his belly. In his mind's eye, Kurt could see his best friend and his dad shaking their heads in united disapproval, but the image was fleeting, like a flutter of butterfly wings. This boy was special, he could feel it.

He didn't think the boy ever noticed him until one day, over two weeks after his first visit to the coffee shop, he winked at him on his way to dump his empty cup in the trash. Kurt's cheeks warmed and he watched the boy walk away with his pulse thrumming.

The next morning, the boy wasn't at his usual table. Kurt felt deflated and disappointed by his absence and the abrupt disappearance of his wishes for a soulmate. Then he caught the familiar scent of cigarette smoke.

He whirled around to face the opposite direction, clutching his coffee tightly so it didn't fly out of his hand. There, behind him, sat the curly-haired boy, cigarette in hand and coffee cup on the table. Relief made a smile bloom across Kurt's face, until he realised the boy was sitting at the table he usually sat at. His smile froze in place.

Before Kurt could make a decision about what to do, the boy looked over and met his eyes. Kurt's pulse stuttered; there was something in those hazel eyes, an invitation and something else, something that reminded Kurt of mornings looking at the mark on his hip. He walked over to the table and sat down opposite the boy.

As soon as he sat down the boy stubbed out his cigarette in the table's ashtray, his movements quick and almost frantic. When he didn't speak after looking back up across the table, Kurt cleared his throat.

"Um, hi." He shifted in his chair, a blush heating up his cheeks under the boy's gaze. He set his coffee down on the table to stop it burning his hand. "I'm Kurt."

"Kurt," the boy repeated, his voice soft and lovely, at odds with the harshness of his clothes and piercings. "My name is Blaine." He extended a hand across the table.

When Kurt shook his hand he felt sparks zing up the nerves in his arm from each part of skin where they touched, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. His pulse thrummed faster and the air in his body lightened, leaving him feeling as though he could lift off his seat and float away in the breeze. The expression on Blaine's face shifted to something like wonder, letting him know he wasn't the only one feeling this way. Kurt wanted to remark on it, wanted to ask Blaine if he had a strawberry-coloured splotched mark on his hipbone, but it felt wrong to ask. Blaine was still a stranger to him, despite their connection. He couldn't ask him about a birthmark right after meeting.

Blaine was struggling to regain his composure. "So what is it? Work? College?" He lounged back in his chair, trying to look relaxed, but far too rigid and tense to pull it off. His eyes were still too wide and bright; they kept sweeping Kurt's face and upper body, drinking in the sight of him.

Kurt pawed for his coffee and took a quick sip to relieve his dry throat. The hot liquid seared some courage into him, like the caffeine was a shot of braveness into his veins.

"I'm in my final year at NYADA," he replied. "I want to be a Broadway actor."

Blaine nodded coolly, though his eyes brightened with interest. "I finished studying music last year," he said, tilting further back on his chair. "I work for Atlantic Records now and am in a band with some friends."

Kurt twitched involuntarily in his seat. Blaine was a musician. He didn't think he could be with someone who didn't share his passion for music – not that he was thinking about him and Blaine being together. But from just those simple revelations about each other he could feel the connection between them strengthening. The desire to know more about Blaine became an ache inside of him.

Blaine was watching him over his coffee cup as he took a drink. "Have you always lived in New York?"

They continued like that: asking each other questions, learning about their lives. They talked until the last few mouthfuls of their coffees had grown cold and they had to get fresh ones, Blaine paying for them despite Kurt's protests. It turned out they had much more in common than Kurt thought, and he was glad he didn't have any classes until later so he could talk to Blaine for longer. Eventually, though, he had to leave. He picked up his satchel slowly, reluctant to go.

"I have to go to class now," he announced unhappily. He felt a small flicker of delight when he saw his own disappointment reflected on Blaine's face.

"So soon?" Blaine watched Kurt get to his feet with eyes dulled of their previous bright spark. "But we only just met!"

Kurt's heart jolted and his breath caught in his throat. He paused in the process of picking up his empty coffee cup, looking at Blaine as a colossal tidal wave of emotion crashed inside of him – surprise, hope, disbelief, wonder… Blaine felt it, too.

As he watched, Blaine's right hand strayed unconsciously to his hip. Kurt felt the jolting sensation in his heart again, along with the return of the tingling.

"I'm going to be late," he said numbly, more on autopilot than actually caring about what he was saying.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Blaine asked, his words almost tripping over each other in his haste to speak them. His eyes were desperate and Kurt kept looking to where his hand had touched against his hip.

"I will."

Kurt hovered beside the table for a moment longer, eyes locked on Blaine's, and a question rising to teeter on the very tip of his tongue. The connection between them strengthened, feeling almost like the stretched piece of thread described in some of the old soulmate myths, the thread that connected the two halves of the whole.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Kurt said when he remembered his class again.

Blaine smiled somewhat shyly. "Until tomorrow."

Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him as he hurried away towards NYADA. When he rounded the corner and disappeared into the crowds swarming the adjacent street, he could still feel Blaine with him, like some ethereal part of the boy from the coffee shop had been lodged deep inside of him. Kurt wasn't sure, but he thought he remembered something from the texts on soulmates about being able to sense your partner after the first meeting.

He didn't pay much attention in his class. With his head filled with the insistent thought of soulmates and the feeling of Blaine coursing through his veins, he spent the lecture scouring through the internet on his phone, reading up on all the official accounts and first-hand descriptions of soulmate meetings. His breath came faster and his pulse raced when he recognised the emotions and sensations written in each account he read. His fingers traced the spot of his mark on his hip.

The next morning at the coffee shop, he felt Blaine before he saw him. His heart skipped and his stomach bubbled with delight and anticipation when he neared the little café and spotted Blaine sitting at his usual table. He was looking in Kurt's direction, an eager smile on his face.

"Kurt!" he greeted happily. "Good morning!"

"Morning!" Kurt replied, stopping by the chair opposite Blaine. He noticed the two cups of coffee sitting on the table and the lack of a cigarette.

Blaine nudged the cup closest to Kurt, pushing it a little closer to him. "I got you coffee. Is a non-fat mocha alright?"

Kurt paused in the process of setting his satchel down. "How did you guess my coffee order?"

For a second or two, Blaine looked mildly puzzled, and then he shrugged. "I don't know; I just…knew."

Filing away that fact for research later, Kurt sat down and picked up his coffee. "Not smoking today? Every morning I've seen you here you've smoked a cigarette."

A small smile lifted one corner of Blaine's mouth. "I don't smoke much; the cigarettes I smoked here in the morning were the only ones I had all day. I smoked to settle my nerves and calm my buzzing head before the day began, but today…" He paused, meeting and holding Kurt's gaze. "I didn't need it."

Kurt struggled to pull in a breath.

From then on they met every morning for coffee and to share their lives with each other. Every day the bond between them grew stronger, until Kurt could sense how Blaine was feeling even before he got a good look at his eyes and face. As with Blaine knowing his coffee order, he found he instinctually knew things about Blaine as well. He didn't know how to describe it; it was like they'd know each other their whole lives.

Kurt desperately wanted to ask Blaine about the mark, but every time he went to, shyness and nerves muted him. Although deep down he knew that they were soulmates, that they couldn't be anything but, he would keep doubting it until he saw the physical proof. He just couldn't believe that Blaine was his; that he was one of the lucky few with a soulmate. It felt like the fairy tale he had always thought it to be.

They had traded phone numbers now and regularly texted each other throughout the day and called one another at night. So when Kurt saw the graffiti decorating a wall near the subway station by the coffee shop, he texted Blaine to ask him to meet right away.

The graffiti was of two hearts joined by what Kurt presumed was an artery or a vein. Instead of the red paint of blood flowing between the two hearts, another brightly coloured substance swirled in the blood vessel and the chambers of the hearts. From a distance it looked like chaotic swirls of every colour imaginable, but when he stepped closer to the wall, his breath caught in his throat, he saw that the colours formed dozens of tiny images. His eyes scanned the entire piece, seeing love hearts, coffee cups, a scarf, the New York skyline, and a tiny bird amongst the innumerable little drawings. Such tiny images could only have been painted on with a brush. People pushed past him on their way towards the subway, but still Kurt stared at the stunning artwork before him, entranced. He didn't know how long he stood there before he suddenly understood the painting, but when he did, he gasped out loud.

It was life shared between two people in the deepest way. It was soulmates, represented in painted image in the most beautiful way. And there was something else familiar about it, almost like he himself had spent hours painting the bond of soulmates on the wall. With his pulse thumping behind his ears, he searched the wall for an artist's signature. He let out his held breath when he saw it: the initials, B.A.

It could have been anyone in the city with the name B.A., but Kurt knew it was Blaine.

He'd grabbed his phone, texted Blaine to meet him at the coffee shop, and then made his way over there, his head full of the image on the wall.

As soon as Blaine arrived, he knew. Whether it was the look on Kurt's face or some deeper, instinctual knowledge, Blaine knew that Kurt had seen the graffiti. He took his time sitting down opposite Kurt, his body stiff with nerves at the truth that had still gone unsaid. Because Kurt had seen the tiny images within the hearts and the vessel – the coffee cup, the scarf, the dressmaker's tape, the intertwining swirls in shades of blue and grey and green; he'd seen the patterns in them, understood what it all meant. The graffiti wasn't just an image of soulmates; it was an image of _them_.

Blaine cleared his throat quietly. "You saw the graffiti," he said. He didn't need to ask, he knew.

Kurt opened his mouth to simply agree, but changed his mind mid-sentence. "I- It's beautiful." His right hand shook where it rested on the table top, so he dropped it down to his lap, out of sight. "I don't think it's possible to use words to describe soulmates, but somehow you've done it through art. It's breath-taking."

Blaine's throat bobbed as he swallowed and he swivelled a ring he wore on his right hand around his finger. It was still a little odd to Kurt, seeing Blaine this nervous and unsure of himself. Blaine was someone who had always been so cool and collected, with sharp eyes and a grin like the edge of a knife blade, but in spite of his unchanged appearance, he looked a different person to Kurt. He knew Blaine a lot better now, better than he knew anyone else in the world, better than anyone else would know him. He knew there was a lot more beneath the leather jacket, messy curls, and nose piecing, more than first met the eye. In contrast to his tough exterior, Blaine was the sweetest soul he had ever met. He couldn't have dreamed of a better person to be his other half.

"I have a mark on my right hip," Blaine whispered. "A small, uneven mark."

Kurt exhaled, his eyes filming over with tears. "Me, too," he breathed.

Blinking against his own tears, Blaine huffed out a tiny, delighted laugh. "You're my soulmate." A smile crinkled up the corners of his eyes, causing a tear to trickle down his cheek. "Kurt Hummel," he said, holding his hands out across the table and smiling wider when Kurt took them. "My soulmate."

Kurt made a small noise of joy, of elation, of completeness – of every soaring emotion bubbling inside him. He stroked a thumb down the side of Blaine's hand, thrilling at the softness, the warmth, and the familiarity. They gazed at each other for a long moment, drinking in each other's smiles and watery eyes. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands gently.

"I think this is the part where we kiss," he said. A soft blush immediately followed his words.

Kurt laughed. "I think so."

"Um." Looking at the space separating them, Blaine shifted his chair round the table towards Kurt. He winced at the drag of the chair legs against the ground and stopped, getting up and hurrying to stand in front of Kurt instead. The blush on his cheeks had darkened and his hands were raised slightly in front of him, as if he wanted to touch Kurt but wasn't sure where to rest them.

Scooting to the edge of his seat, Kurt reached for his hand.

"Blaine," he said gently.

Blaine met his eyes, their golden colour darkening slightly, and then he bent to kiss him.

An emotion Kurt couldn't put a name to surged through his body. It wasn't lust, it was far greater than attraction – it seemed deeper even than love. If he'd had any remaining doubts about Blaine being his soulmate they would have been erased. There was no doubt that this was who he was meant to be with, this was his perfect partner, his best friend, his love, his soulmate. The ghostly piece of Blaine that had clung to him since the day they'd met resolved itself into something precious, woven into his very being. He could never find greater love, nor comfort, nor friendship than what Blaine gave him, He was Blaine, and Blaine was him; they were two halves of a whole.

Tilting his head, Kurt deepened the kiss, the hand not entwined with Blaine's sliding up Blaine's chest to rest over his heart. To where Blaine carried a piece of him. To where Blaine's heart beat to the same rhythm as his own.


	4. Burns

**Summary: **Working together in Chemistry labs was somehow always a disaster.

For the prompt: Burns.

* * *

It quickly became apparent that working together in a Chemistry lab was not a good idea.

Tapping his finger against the third line of instructions in the lab manual, Kurt frowned down at his page of calculations, trying to make the two link into something that made sense in his head. He mulled over the numbers and his lab book for a few minutes, before turning to face Blaine.

"Have I done this right?" he asked, pushing his sheet of calculations towards his boyfriend.

Blaine looked up from the solution he was carefully pouring into a measuring cylinder, the small lines of concentration on his brow smoothing out. He glanced over Kurt's work, nodding his head slightly as he checked it over. He pointed to one row of numbers.

"You've used the wrong value here; you forgot to change it into milliliters."

"Ohhh…"

Pulling his paper back towards him, Kurt scrubbed out the mistake and all of the calculations following it with an eraser. When he'd re-done the work, he smiled to himself; it all made sense now.

Chemistry wasn't Kurt's strongest subject; he was much more of an arty person than a science one. He'd only taken the class because the other options were even less appealing and Chemistry had the major advantage of Blaine also taking it. Blaine was someone who excelled at all of his classes at school and Chemistry was no exception. The concepts and calculations Kurt struggled over were pieces of cake to Blaine. Because of this, it wasn't long after the school year started that Kurt asked Blaine for help in the subject and since then they'd kept up weekly tutoring. These tutoring sessions had all the benefits of improved understanding and better Chemistry grades for Kurt, plus the bonus of a tutor he could make out with as a thank you.

Despite his stellar grades and thorough understanding of Chemistry, Blaine wasn't all too good at the laboratory work. For some reason that both baffled and amused Kurt, Blaine just could not do the practical side of Chemistry well. He should have known they wouldn't make a good pair for doing lab work together, but every time their teacher announced the day's lesson would be a practical experiment, they always ended up here: Kurt puzzling over calculations, while Blaine struggled not to set fire to the lab.

Finished with all of the required calculations, Kurt set aside his work with a flourish and focused on what Blaine was doing.

"Okay – where are we up to?" he asked just as Blaine poured the liquid he'd measured out into a beaker.

Blaine balanced the beaker on the wire gauze set on top of the tripod. "We just have to heat this up until it's boiling and then we add sodium chloride once we've measured the temperature." He nodded towards a small jar of white powder as he spoke.

Kurt cocked his head to read his lab book. "How much do we need?"

"Five grams."

Tugging a set of scales towards him and reaching for the little metal spatula, Kurt said, "I'll measure that out while you heat."

He should have known that would be a mistake.

Kurt had barely started scooping the powdery crystals into a little plastic dish when Blaine let out a small yelp of pain. He jerked his head round to see what had happened, sighing when he found Blaine shaking out his right hand, his face scrunched up in a wince of pain.

Dumping his things, Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's arm. "What happened?" he asked in a rush, voice tinged with concern as Blaine continued to wave his hand around.

"Burnt myself," Blaine replied in a slightly strained voice. "I went to move the Bunsen so it was further away from our books and I accidentally put my hand in the flame."

Shaking his head at Blaine's clumsiness, Kurt glanced at the offending Bunsen burner. "It's on the blue flame, silly," he chastised gently, reaching over to close the air hole so the flame burned yellow and visible. He pushed the Bunsen out of harm's way. "Yellow flame is the safety flame, remember?"

Sighing deeply, Blaine looked down at his burnt fingers. "It was an accident."

"I know," Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's arm before stretching across the bench to turn on the cold water faucet. "Burn under cold water, honey," he reminded Blaine. He smiled at the small sigh of relief that escaped Blaine's lips when the cool water ran over his burn. "I'd better go let Mrs. Hutchins know you hurt yourself again."

Blaine groaned. "Tell her she can't really ban me from lab work. I'm not behaving dangerously; accidents just happen to me sometimes."

Biting back a grin at the look on Blaine's face, Kurt gave Blaine's back a small rub. "Some would probably say that's dangerous." He started to walk over to where their teacher was helping a pair of their classmates near the front of the room. "You're a danger to yourself in here, Blaine."

Blaine pouted.


End file.
